1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatically inflatable safety device, and more particularly to an automatically inflatable safety device for use in the land and the water.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automatically inflatable safety device comprises an inflatable safety jacket mounted on a user's body and having an inner face formed with an air valve, and an inflation mechanism mounted on the air valve of the safety jacket to supply air into the safety jacket. In practice, when the user is riding the motorcycle, the inflatable safety jacket is put on the user's body, and the inflation mechanism has a connecting ring fastened on the motorcycle. When the user is thrown out of the motorcycle due to an accident, the connecting ring is pulled outward to open the inflation mechanism to release the hydraulic gas contained in the inflation mechanism. Then, the hydraulic gas contained in the inflation mechanism flows into the air valve of the safety jacket to inflate the safety jacket instantaneously so as to protect the user's body.